Rhythm Thief and The Unexpected Outcome
by RhythmicHeart
Summary: Join our famous parisian Rhythm Thief where he last left off. Trouble happens when Phantom R decides to visit Marie for the first time in months.
1. Going to the Opera

Raphael glanced uneasily at his watch as he bit his lip. A performance was going to happen that he didn't want to miss.

_I miss Marie so much _he thought to himself.

The rhythm thief glanced up.

A whimpering could be heard.

"Fondue you know I can't take you, it would be unsafe" Raphael sighed. "Fine you can come, but I don't want a repeat of this summer if you know what I mean. Anyways when do we do anything safe?"

He paused thinking back. That was the summer he decided to find out what the mark on the coin his father gave him meant. It only lead to trouble and almost death, he literally dodged a bullet with this one. Fortunately it was over and on that journey het met the love of his life: Marie. The person he intended on seeing today.

"Let's go Fondue" he exclaimed and with that they were off.

It wasn't long before they were stopped. "Bonjour Raphael, what are you doing today?" asked a rather perky Simon.

_I forgot to change into Phantom attire didn't I? I knew I forgot something _thought a rather annoyed Raphael.

"I have a performance to attend today and I am going to be late if I don't head on out" he cried as he fled 'toot sweet' from Simon and Rue des Saints-Peres.

_No harm in telling him, I guess. _Raphael was a bit more careful since the summer. He made sure to think things over.

He had turned pretty nervous because of it. "_Wouef! Wouef!" _Fondue cried. "Don't worry Fondue" he assured his dog.

Within seconds his quick and nimble legs took him to the front of the Paris Opera.

* * *

The Paris Opera had never lost it's unbelievable charm. It was so refined and elegant. Crowds swarmed the place, eager to see the newest addition to the conservatory and glimpse upon the royalty of Her grace, Duchess Elizabeth.

"May i see your ticket sir?" said Julien

"Certainly" said Raphael. He fumbled through his pocket. "Ah! Here it is"

"Merci, enjoy the show!. Julien winked.

_He let Fondue in! _

It was so busy that no one even noticed a small white dog sitting anixously on the ground.

***Sorry that the chapters are so short, it's worth it though! **

**Enjoy till we meet again! I would love your feedback.***


	2. Meeting Marie

"Let's go get our seat Fondue" Raphael said. His head was a bit cloudy from the excitement. He couldn't fully appreciate the architecture as they went up the stairs. It hadn't mattered for he had seen the art before.

"You think any chandeliers are going to fall here today?" he questioned his dog. "I'm kidding, of course" he chuckled. Going to the Opera house always reminded him of The Phantom of the Opera.

Fondue shook his head unimpressed.

That at least, was what it looked like to Raphael.

They shuffled inside as the lights went out.

The excited chatter among the guests did break the awkwardness of them arriving almost late.

Exhausted, Raphael sat down. Fondue crouched beneath the seat, unnoticed. His head was peeked out to the curtain which had just opened.

It was Showtime and the dynamic duo couldn't wait.

* * *

A silhouette emerged from the darkness. It was Marie and she was alone. She was shaking a little and you could see anxiety appear on the tiny creases of her face.

_Breathe _she reminded herself.

Shakily, Marie picked up her violin and glanced at the crowd scanning the audience. The corner of her eye picked up on the familiar red hair and chocolate brown eyes she was looking for.

_Raphael! You came for me s_he thought. Excited, Marie picked up her violin and began to play.

* * *

A song never heard by the ears of any filled the Opera with its glorious sound. The Opera was filled with a dreamlike quality. The lights they glimmered like the stars on the night of the Fete de Paris and the music vibrated off the walls like at Notre Dame.

Marie's hands glided easily along her violin, caught up in the magic.

The audience listened, enchanted by the piece.

Marie, who was overjoyed, appeared to be floating off her feet and on another world.

A world which belonged to Raphael and her.

Marie closed her eyes as the last note rang out.

The applause was overwhelming. Marie was grateful for it all. For a year she spent her days and nights creating, learning and perfecting this piece at the conservatoire. Marie bowed modestly. She began to make her way to the exit with the cheers if the audience echoing through her ears.

* * *

"That was amazing, Marie. I've never heard anything like that before" a familiar voice cried out.

Marie blushed.

Raphael continued "This is for you"

In his hands was a lone rose.

He blushed as he held it out to her. "The way you play, it moves people to do amazing things... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Marie's eyes welled up with tears of happiness.

She had Raphael back.

He whispered in her ear as he leaned in to hug her. She leaned in too, seeking his warm embrace.

It had been 2 long years without him.


	3. An Old Friend or Foe, Take Your Pick

"Well this is adorable."

Raphael knew who the voice belonged to. Even in the busy Opera house it was completely distinguishable.

It was Charlie. Phantom R's acquaintance, if you could call her that.

Surprised, Raphael released his grip of Marie.

Puzzled, Marie stood still at the Opera's exit along with Fondue.

Charlie turned to face Marie.

"I must say that was an absolutely splendid performance. You are truly worthy of being in the conservatory."

Marie studied at her face as she said this; subconsciously she was able to remember her face.

"Thank you for your kind words Charlie; I... think that is your name."

Charlie nodded her head in acknowledgement and let Marie continue.

I believe we've met before and I owe you my life. Charlie, this is Raphael." Marie exclaimed knowing Charlie that didn't know who he was.

"You do not owe me anything and you're welcome. Yes I am Charlie or as I am also called Charlotte. I'm shocked you remember me at all because you have only seen me as an investigator" said Charlie.

"Raphael, Nice to meet you. Pardon my interrupting"

_If only Charlie knew he had met me before... He better not find out I'm Phantom R _thought Raphael.

"Nice to meet you too, what a lovely dress you have on. What brings you to the Opera?" said Raphael attempting to cover the iciness he held in his tone.

The hair, the eyes, the face and the movement clued it in for her.

She was speaking to a rival.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know Phantom R.?"

Raphael froze. He paused before he replied "For a private eye that took you a long time to figure out." Charlie rolled her eyes. "I suppose I should leave you two alone. Anyways my father ought to be worrying. Considering he never has any time to spend with me, he's quite overprotective. Farewell Raphael and Marie."

Wouef! Wouef!

"Au revoir petit chien." Charlie had a smug look on her face. Even with a pretty purple dress on, she hadn't changed. "Maybe next time you go out you should leave your dog at home." Raphael's face filled with anger at these words. Charlie was trying to poke fun at his dog.

Senseing his concealed anger Charlie faced the doors and left with a flourish. Raphael breathed a sigh of relief._ What was that about? _Marie wondered. She decided not to pry into the issue further out of respect.

"Let's go to mon appartemont Marie. There's one more thing I have for you" exclaimed Raphael. Embarrassed, He looked down awkwardly.

_Will Charlie revel my identity? _

He shook his head and regained his composure.

_Maybe not. My whereabouts are unknown. Perhaps Charlie is aware of my strength, I've beaten her before. I shouldn't worry about her._

Raphael took Marie's hand and opened the Opera doors as a gentleman should and led her to his home. Fondue stayed obediently beside them.


	4. Heading Home

The dog was silent, picking up on the small chatter of the curious couple. The sun was starting to set on this beautiful winter day and the sky was a pleasant shade of orange. Marie wasn't too cold because she had a coat on over her sparkly white dress.

She had asked Raphael why he wasn't wearing a coat earlier on the walk. He had said he didn't need one. Which was half true. He couldn't afford expenses such as coats if he wanted to stay in his apartment. Living in the epicenter of fine fashion wasn't exactly cheap. Paris isn't too cold through so there isn't a need for much clothing, especially for a guy.

* * *

As they walked over the threshold of his home Raphael shut the door behind him. He lifted his hand from the handle moving it towards Marie. Marie set her violin case which she was carrying down.

He brushed her hair back behind her ears. Marie felt Raphael's warm hand inch towards her delicate cold face.

Their eyes met.

Raphael looked with longing.

Marie looked back with the same nostalgic feeling.

Marie leaned in toward him.

Raphael pressed his lips against hers.

Marie giggled with delight. She lit up and a bright blush was on her cheeks.

Raphael gestured over to his shelf. A single sheet of paper laid hidden between the books.

" Thank you for letting me kiss you. I didn't know you felt the same way..."

It was now dark outside. The moon was giving Paris it's nightly glow.

A sickeningly sweet smell filled the air.

Marie and Raphael coughed. They felt themselves being dragged down by an unexplainable force.

"What's going on Raphael?" Marie cried, panicked.

The room had started to spin and black spots covered their vision.

Raphael's stomach turned. Marie went pale.

Nauseated, he lurched forward and retched emptying what little of the contents he held in his stomach before he could make it to a sink.

Maire clasped her stomach heaving and keeled over.

Everything went black.


	5. Help

"Aroo!" Fondue looked his master and Marie who were lying motionless on the ground. "Aroo!" He barked, trying to wake them up. The air wasn't effecting. It was above and it hadn't sifted it's way to the floor yet. Fondue knew what to do.

The courageous dog went towards the closed door carefully pawing his way past the fluids that appeared by his master and friend. He jumped, placing his paw on the door door wasn't locked, Raphael had only closed it. After fumbling with it a few times, Fondue opened the door. He ran out into the dark Paris streets seeking help from the only humans he knew.

* * *

_Where could Marie be? w_orried Duchess Elizabeth. _It's unlike her to break curfew. _Fondue barked furiously at the duchess's door. She opened it not expecting to see a familiar snow covered fellow especially at this hour.

"You're Phantom R's dog!" she exclaimed.

She had a bad feeling.

"Do you know where Marie is?" Fondue barked and shook his head. Alfred rushed over hearing the commotion. "Your grace, what should we do?" Fondue turned as if to break into a run. "We should follow the dog, what do we have to lose?" replied Elizabeth grabbing a coat from the closet beside the door. Alfred walked ahead of her being watchful of the desolate streets, the duchess and Fondue.

* * *

**_**Raphael looked around. It was twilight. The air was chilled and he was trapped. His arms were tightly tied behind his back and to a chair. A man was pushing his head down. All he could see was the dirt ground. "Raphael! Help!" a girl said hoarsely. Raphael jolted his head back at full strength, resisting the hand. A gruff man responded "Stop struggling or I'll pull tighter and you all die sooner". A shadowy figure of a man emerged. He released his grip off of Raphael's head and gestured to the trees._**

**_The cry of help came from Marie who was beside Isaac, Fondue, and Charlie. They were dressed in black, their clothes tattered and torn. They looked towards Raphael with pleading eyes. The four of them were hung to the trees with ropes tied to their necks. Charlie was grabbing the rope trying to release it. Not succeeding, she grimaced as the man pulled tighter. Fondue flailed hearing her anguished cry of pain._**

**_Raphael reached out for them but fell. The weight of the chair he was tied to was crushing him. "Papa? Marie! Charlie? Fondue! Hold on!" A sinister Moon Princess began to play slowly. The man was no longer in sight. The faces of the hanged when still as their lungs burned with such intensity. The weight of themselves cut off any chance of breathing. Marie gave him one last glance as she went cold and lifeless.**_**

* * *

Raphael woke up trembling and petrified with fear. It was a dream or so he hoped. He propped himself on one elbow and was overcome with dizziness. A cold cloth fell of his head and onto his lap which was underneath a white comforter. _What's this? _

He set it aside with his shaking wrists which appeared to be bandaged. _Huh? When did that happen? _The room he was in was bright and cheerful, the sun peeking in through the window. It was casting a warm glow despite being winter. Songbirds outside chirped pleasantly.

_Where's Marie? Where am I? _

Raphael's head throbbed. He covered his face with his hands.

There was a small knock.

Raphael jumped. "Didn't mean to startle you Master Raphael. How are you feeling?" said Alfred kindly. He walked in the room and positioned himself near the puzzled boy.

Raphael replied "Better, knowing that I'm in good hands" he let out a small smile. "What happened?"

"Someone gassed your apartment and succeeded. Your dog came to the manse and lead the duchess and I there. We called the Paris Constabulary. They came shortly and investigated the site. They found wires that were connected straight to the room. They investigated and decided the room safe for entering, deeming you two unconsicous. Only you were injured, your glasses broke and cut you. Elizabeth and I took Marie and you to the manse" he sighed.

"Marie just woke up not too long ago. She's downstairs with the duchess. As for your dog, he's right here. I hope I have answered your questions Raphael."

Raphael nodded, dazed. Marie was alive! His nightmare wasn't real but the danger was. His dog was smarter than he could have ever thought possible. He had harmed Marie yet Alfred and Elizabeth only responded with help.

"Thank you Alfred, I am extremely grateful for your kindness. Is there a way I can return the favor?"

"Raphael don't worry about it. You've done more than enough for us and Paris as Phantom R. Your safety is quite important. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask." Alfred exited the room. Fondue jumped up onto the mattress.

"Come 'ere Fondue" Fondue nuzzled up beside him and gave him a doggy lick on the cheek. Raphael stroked his dog "Good job boy! Let's go see Marie." Raphael pushed back the covers. Fondue did a flip and got off. "Get your own show Fondue"

Raphael held on to the wooden frame. He got up and was cautiously making sure he wouldn't fall again. He walked with an unimpaired sense of balance.

He was greeted by a flight of stairs.

"Thank goodness you're awake" said the duchess, waiting at the bottom. "You look awfully pale. Do you want me to get you something perhaps? Marie is over there" she pointed.

Raphael looked at her uneasily "I'm alright, Thank you, your Grace-"

"We can skip the formalities Raphael. You can call me Elizabeth; I won't mind. You're welcome. Go on, Marie's been waiting for you." Elizabeth went into the next room gathering the ingredients to make tea.

Raphael shook his head and grinned as he walked toward Marie, sitting beside her. She seemed out of it. He gave her hand a small squeeze. "Marie? Are you okay? I'm here for you"

Marie squeezed his hand back. "I could say I've been better but I'm alright. You're here now..."


	6. The Unexpected Outcome

"I never did give you my gift Marie." said Raphael remembering the sheet of paper by his shelf. "It is almost Christmas"

Raphael has spent 3 Christmases alone, he thought of the joy he has as a little tot.

He shrugged his shoulders. _Why wait? _he stood up and showed her.

_Marie, I never told you how I truly feel _

_Hiding my feelings is far from ideal_

_You are the rhythm of my heart _

_An angel in the park _

_We met each other sometime ago_

_Only since then my love for you did grow _

_Your music is bright, it makes me fly _

_Let us never say goodbye _

_You're magical, your smile is too _

_I am absolutely crazy for you _

_I hope we'll be together till the end of our days _

_I love you more than words can say _

_Marie believe me loves no crime_

_Oh how I long to make you mine _

_Before I met you my days were gray_

_But you took all the pain away._

_Marie you've turned my word around _

_You're the light of my life; you're the light of this town_

_For you, I thank dear heaven above_

_For blessing me with this wonderful love _

_You're magical, your smile is too _

_I am absolutely crazy for you _

_I hope we'll be together till the end of our days _

_I love you more than words can say _

_I hope we can make it, I hope it will be fast,_

_I hope this moment forever lasts._

_Until soon, when we meet again_

_Au Revoir my love, my one true friend_

_You're magical, your smile is too _

_I am absolutely crazy for you _

_I hope we'll be together till the end of our days _

_I love you more than words can say. _

_I love you more than words can say. _

"Remember how yesterday was the first time we've seen each other in so long? You might have not noticed but I was almost late. I was finishing this... for you to play. I left the music sheet at home. I know how much you love music. ."

Marie grinned and brightened "Thank you. That was so sweet."

"Here you go Marie" said Elizabeth handing her and Raphael a full teacup. "I didn't know you felt that way about Marie, Raphael. I'm glad she has you"

"Merci, Madame. If you don't mind, I'm going out to investigate." He took a sip of the tea. "This time I won't be caught off guard."

Marie clutched her tea with both hands and placed it gingerly on a coaster. "I must come with you. Please mama?"

Duchess Elizabeth replied "Be safe Marie. I trust you'll be back soon."

After finishing their drinks, Marie, Fondue, and Raphael left for the apartment.

* * *

_Nothing looks like it was moved. _

Raphael went into his room and grabbed his clean phantom attire.

_I am not going out as myself. _

After changing, Phantom R headed to the bookshelf where it had all taken place. The sheet music was still there. He grabbed it and handed it to Marie. Marie pocketed it, the tune playing through her mind.

Phantom R pulled the book which unlocked his secret cellar. When it opened Marie snapped turning on the lights.

"It's the only place I haven't checked, Marie."

As they went down Phantom R spotted a crooked painting. Marie peered curiously. He brought it down and took of its frame. "Huh?"

Phantom R stood in shock. "I'm not the only supposed thief here in Paris. The Bracelet of Tiamat is stolen."


	7. Looking for Clues

**Thanks for the feedback! **

* * *

"You have it?"

"Oui Monsieur, It was too easy after you explained how to set the trap."

"Good, we shall proceed with the next part of our plan. He doesn't know a thing."

* * *

"Raphael, that's terrible!" Marie cried out.

_Why didn't they take the coin or the violin? What could they possibly want with the bracelet?_ Raphael thought and fingered the coin with the mark.

The idea was fascinating yet frightening.

"What do we do now?" Marie's voice interrupted him mid thought.

_Only one thing we can do with no clues. Although there's no way in hell the Vergiers would assist. _

"We are going to the Paris constabulary"

* * *

Charlie set down the table knife carefully balancing the plate, spoon, cup, and fork with her other hand. She went to the counter and turned on the radio, tapping out the rhythm to the latest tune as she picked up her sandwich. _Am I imagining this? _Charlie looked out the window of the one story building to see Phantom R, Fondue and Marie. She closed her eyes.

They didn't disappear.

_Good grief. It's winter vacation too. _

Charlie quickly changed into detective gear and went to greet her rival with a snowball.

Phantom R saw the snow ball whiz past and dodged it. He picked up some snow and aimed it in corner nailing Charlie right in the head, knocking off her cap.

"How did you" Charlie exclaimed, dusting her cap and placing back on her head.

"Intuition ma petite chérie"

Fondue barked.

"What do you want?"

"Let's see a car, a mansion, a pool, you" He winked at Charlie.

Marie giggled.

"Kidding! Actually I just wanted some answers that I think I might find in the constabulary"

Charlie rolled her eyes "What answers?"

"You don't know? I would think a private eye would have the dirt on everyone, especially me" said Phantom R dauntingly.

"J'etai très occupé"

"Busy huh? I don't know about you but I'm finding some answers."

With that Phantom R, Marie, and Fondue walked right into the Constabulary, fully aware that Charlie had decided to follow them.

"Charlie, do you think you could lure your father out of his office?" Marie asked.

_They can't be seriously asking can they? _Charlie thought.

**J'etai très occupé means I was very busy. I hope it is correct for past tense. **

**~RhythmicHeart**


End file.
